1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, especially to an LED lamp conducting structure with plate-type heat pipe.
2. Description of Prior Art
Light emitting diode (LED) lamp generally comprises a set of LEDs, electrode pins of LED and a heat radiator. The LED generally comprises a first electrode pin and a second electrode pin for conducting electrical current to the LED. As the power and efficiency of LED are increased, heat dissipation is important issues. For example, heat pipe such as plate-type heat pipe (vapor chamber) is important.
The plate-type heat pipe utilizes the principle of phase change for heat dissipation. The plate-type heat pipe generally comprises a heat-absorbing end and a condensation end. The heat-absorbing end is in contact with a heat source to conduct heat from the heat source to a working fluid to vaporize the working fluid. The vaporized working fluid moves to the condensation end for condensation to fluid there. The working fluid then flows back to the heat-absorbing end for completing a heat circle.
The circulation of working fluid in the heat pipe is achieved by gravity or capillarity effect. In gravity-based circulation, the heat-absorbing end is placed below the condensation end. In capillarity-based circulation, wick structure is formed by accommodation tank, metal mesh or porous material inside a container, whereby working fluid is subjected to massive phase change in a closed container.
FIG. 6 shows a sectional view of a prior art lamp with plate-type heat pipe. The lamp comprises a reflection shell 101, a round supporter 102 at top of the reflection shell 101 and a plurality of LEDs 103 on the supporter 102. The light emitted from the LEDs 103 is reflected and focused by the reflection shell 101 to enhance brightness of the lamp.
The plate-type heat pipe is generally made of metal with high thermal conductivity. The plate-type heat pipe is hollow and comprises wick structure and working fluid therein to absorb heat from LED. However, the wiring of the LED is generally arranged along outer surface of the plate-type heat pipe. The cost is high and short circuit problem is possible.